


The paranormal doesn't exist

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, he loves tenkun and they love him back, kisses!! very important!!, yet another fic of johnny and his crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Johnny likes two boys. Now that wouldn't be a problem if he could just come to terms with it and realise that, maybe those two boys like him back just as much. Because love shouldn't have boundaries, and loving two boys with his entire heart is not a sin.But he goes on with his life, pretending he doesn't notice, that it's all platonic. Because you know, that's easier.





	The paranormal doesn't exist

PROMPT 9: NETFLIX AND COMFORT → JOHNKUNTEN

 

There were unusual things in this world, some would call them paranormal, others would integrate them into their brains until it was familiar, and then there was Johnny who struggled to put his situation into a category. It had been hard at first, not the liking boys part, that much he knew; but rather liking two boys at the same time and with the same fervor. There wasn’t simply ‘one that he liked more’ or ‘the first he liked’ because Kun and Ten came in pack. They’ve always been together as far as Johnny knew, they had been childhood friends, there wasn’t a person in the world who knew the couple better than they did, so unavoidably they started dating by their second year of college.

 

Everything was nice and good in the beginning, they were friends of a friend who okay, Johnny would admit, were checking him out as they danced in that excuse of a dance floor at bar a few blocks down the street from Jaehyun and his apartment. Their lustful glances could only be paired by how they were grinding onto each other, barely any space between them. Ten was about to draw blood from how had he was biting his lip, and Kun looked downright sinful, his trademark innocence masking a want Johnny had never seen before.

 

That wasn’t their first encounter, hell, the couple had become part of Johnny’s group friends before he could stop and question what was happening, and not that he was complaining really both Kun and Ten were absolutely amazing in their own ways. One could tell they were a couple just by how they looked at each other, but they weren’t famous for being extra cheesy, or touchy in front of others. Hence why Johnny was so surprised at that damn club.

 

Seeing two of his best friends making out shouldn’t have sparked such a forest fire in Johnny’s being. It really should haven’t made him want to sandwich himself between those two small creatures and beg for them to have their way on him. But, what do you know, after movie nights with cuddle piles, trips to the grocery store together where Johnny pushed the card with Ten inside (Kun was panicking at first, but he ended up laughing along with them when a box of cereal landed between Ten’s legs), their relationship had become extremely weird. Definitely earning a place in the not-normal category. 

 

Johnny was aware that it was not correct to feel this attracted to two people who were in a stable relationship, and didn’t seem to want to break up any time soon. Which led to sleepless nights and a very tired Jaehyun making him some tea so he could sleep, as the taller rambled on with hoarse voice about his feelings. God bless Jaehyun, honestly. Having to put up with an angsty, moping Johnny when his own love life wasn’t at his best either.

 

After a month passed from the club night, Johnny found himself sitting or more like leaning against Ten and Kun’s counter, the couple insisting that the other spent the night with them, for his job as a freelancer was taking an emotional and physical toll on him. If only they knew it wasn’t his job but his heart being stupid over two boys he could never have. 

 

As Kun made pancakes, Ten stood in front of Johnny, playing with the zipper of his hoodie, zipping it as far as it could go until it almost got caught in the skin of Johnny’s neck. It wasn’t that uncommon for Ten to be physical, to always want contact with other people, specially Kun and,of course Johnny. The taller wasn’t sure this counted as compelling truth that the boy liked him, for it was all so pure, no underlying meaning of reason in the younger’s actions. 

 

“These are ready, babe can you go prepare the living room, please?” Kun’s apple flavored voice echoed through the kitchen as he flipped another pancake and put it onto the stack. 

 

Kun boasted time and time again how he had started making breakfast for dinner ever since Johnny prepared them some pancakes with bacon and orange juice when they stood in his place. Again no compelling proof that Kun liked him back. And in Johnny’s defense breakfast for dinner was all the high-end cuisine he could prepare.

 

Ten sung a little ‘yes’ before leaning back, pretending he was going to fall backwards, only to catch himself, walking backwards out of the kitchen and ultimately leaving Kun and Johnny alone. It was fair to say that the tension between these two was different, where with Ten it was a background noise, something that had existed the second they laid eyes on each other; with Kun it was a crescendo tone. It started small like a sprout and now it weighed down on Johnny like a thirty year old tree. Whatever air was between them, was thick and strong and had to be cut with a chain rather than a knife.

 

Where as Ten was more about leaning his head on Johnny’s shoulders and nuzzling his neck, Kun liked holding hands and back hugs, like he wanted the other’s entire weight against his chest. Which, Johnny guessed, only made the couple more compatible. And him? Was nothing but a delusional guy, not even trying to come to terms of what was going on.

 

“You look exhausted, dear.” Kun’s hands had flown to Johnny’s face, cupping it softly as if he was holding something precious in his hands. God, it would be so easy to lean down a bit and peck that soft, round, beautiful nose. 

 

“I’ve been better, yeah.” agreed Johnny fluttered his eyes closed and sighed, letting the comfort of the other’s touch sooth him. “Thanks again, Kun.” ‘for always taking care of me, for making me feel so loved’ went unsaid. 

 

Kun’s thumb caressed his cheek in a very slow pattern, and Johnny though that he wouldn’t mind falling asleep like that. In his dreamland, Johnny would go to bed cuddling the two guys, head against Kun’s chest and Ten spooning him from behind. It almost made him sob, how much he wanted it.

 

“There’s no need to thank us, Johnny. You know we are glad to be your little escape.” and with that he was pinching his nose, just for a second, prompting the elder to open his eyes in mild surprise before chuckling.

 

“Movie is ready, guys!” called Ten from the door frame of the kitchen. The look he exchanged with Kun was unreadable, build on years upon years of unspoken confessions that Johnny, was reminded once more, would never be a part of. Kun nodded a little bit as if Ten had asked him something. 

 

When Johnny walked next to Ten, the younger placed his hand on his arm unexpectedly, making the taller laugh softly, grabbing his hand and placing it on his forearm properly as they walked side by side towards the couch.

 

It was no secret that Ten liked soft blankets, he could spend hours on IKEA just touching roughs and blankets and begging Kun to let him have this other one, fully aware that there were already 4 blankets in their card already. Johnny had bought him the fifth on their way out, a happy Ten jumping on a tackle hug and kissing the taller on the cheek. Kun’s eyes weren’t even upset, rather amused and if one squinted, the chinese boy might appear like he was blushing, smile outshining the entire lamp section.

 

If Johnny was being honest, he didn’t even know why he agreed to going with them to IKEA. Sure, he had lied to the couple and said that he had some things he wanted to check out, only to come out of there with a fake plant and a blanket for one of the boys he was undoubtedly in love.

 

So there he was, curled in a purple blanket which Kun would correct and say it’s “prune” color, only to earn a gag from Ten’s side. The soft material hugging his tired body as the first credits rolled in. They were watching a marvel movie because Kun and Johnny were deep down, just two kids who loved action and Ten didn’t find it in his heart to say no to them. 

 

Their positions, unquestionably shifted throughout the film, where they started sitting down, Ten soon found purchase in Johnny’s shoulder, as it was his will. And since the taller was sitting between the couple, and sharing blanket with Kun, their hands found each other under the fabric not even fifteen minutes in. 

 

It should shock Johnny how familiar this all felt, how much his body yearned for the boys’ touch and how content he was just sitting there. His heart felt like it exploded, its warmth spreading all over his being as he relaxed against their touches. His free arm wrapped around Ten’s middle, who in turn scooted closer, almost sitting on Johnny’s lap. And Johnny in turn rested his head on Kun’s shoulder, the latter’s head resting on top of his temple soon enough. A hand appeared to brush his hair softly, lulling him to sleep.

 

This had to be heaven. It that wasn’t it, then Johnny wanted a refund.

  
  


Johnny woke up with a strained neck and cramped legs in a foreign apartment. A foreign apartment he knew all too well. Water was running somewhere, and last night’s blanket was wrapped around him like a safety cocoon. Thank God the boys had told him to bring comfy clothes.

 

Sitting down, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his limbs as far as they went, then made some neck stretching as well because really, what kind of torture device position did he fall asleep to. Hiding his smile behind his hand, Johnny suddenly remembered everything and, if a stiff neck and cramps were the price to pay to fall asleep cuddling the two boys he loved, then so be it.

 

“What’s so funny, dear?” Kun’s voice in the morning had a tinge of fragility, like it was not quite there yet, still a little high pitched and never leaving the murmur level. Endearing if you asked Johnny.

 

“Nothing. Sorry I fell asleep on you.” Johnny answered getting up, and oh god bad idea, suddenly every color of the rainbow appeared in front of his eyes, in patterns only found in kaleidoscopes and he almost lost his balance. All in one second.

 

“No reason to say sorry, Johnny. Did you sleep well?” at that Johnny frantically nodded, not an action his neck appreciated right then, but it was worth it since it made Kun chuckle. Johnny would quite literally destroy cities and burn down the moon if that’s what it took for Kun to chuckle. But knowing the younger, that wouldn’t be necessary. “I’m going to make some coffee, come help me?”

 

“Aye, captain.” Johnny gave a salute and walked towards the other, who extended his hand, and it would be a sin if the taller just ignored it. So he held onto it, letting himself be lead to the kitchen.

 

Ten came out of the shower changed but droplets of water still clinging onto his hair, his face radiant and bare, he had kissed Kun good morning, and made Johnny lean down to also peck his cheek, leaving it blushed, the owner flustrated but not complaining. Kun had slapped his butt and urged him to help them get everything on the table. Which he did, with a spring in his step.

 

Kun sighed, but didn’t stop smiling at his boyfriend’s shenanigans. Placing his hand on the small of Johnny’s back, the two boys sat on the table. Kun next to Ten, both facing Johnny, who was serving himself some coffee and unwrapping a muffing, trying to ignore once more whatever silent conversationg the boys were having.

 

“So uh, Johnny there’s something we’ve been meaning to tell you.” started Kun, making Johnny drop everything and listen.

 

“But before we do, please that whatever the outcome is, you won’t look at us in a different light, or shut us down.” Ten’s voice had never felt so vulnerable, only once when he drunkenly confessed to Johnny that he hated fruits but that he had eaten that berry fiesta he had prepared the other night because he loved him. Yes, Johnny still didn’t find that a compelling piece of evidence.

 

“Why...would I do that?” Johnny asked after taking a sip of his coffee, eyes travelling from boy to boy. To list every emotion going through his body would take centuries: there were so many questions blooming in his hectic mind, that arose so many fears, even more questions, in a maze so deadly complicated that he didn’t even want to set foot on it. But to sum it up, Johnny was kind of scared.

 

“Because…” Kun spoke again, taking a deep breath “we’ve been talking about it for I don’t know, a year now? Two years?” he turned to look at Ten who was holding two fingers up at the other, nodding when Kun corrected himself. “Two years and, Johnny we love you.”

 

Johnny blinked once, twice, every time he opened his eyes, the couple’s faces only turned more pale. “I love you guys too.” confessed the other, suddenly releived even if his voice came out strained.

 

“No like...we love as in, like we mean it like we are in love with y-” started again Ten only to be cut by Johnny.

 

“Yeah, I’m also in love with you two guys. Both of you. Just as much.” his voice felt more secure then, and the weight really was holding him by the rib cage, because finally he felt like he could breathe and it made him dizzy.

 

The couple looked at each other. “Then why didn’t you say anything?” Kun inquired.

 

“And risk ruining your relationship and our friendship? Kun I might not be the smartest but I’m not dumb.” Johnny retorted a small smile curling in his lips.

 

Ten chuckled and stood up. Walking to the other side of the table, Johnny turned his body to the other, looking up and smiling wider when Ten’s hands cupped his face. “I won’t believe it until you prove it.” the younger teased, imitating the other’s smile. 

 

“Then come here and get your proof.” it was horrible, a very bad pick up line, wasn’t sexy at all but it worked. Because Ten was leaning in and kissing Johnny full on the lips, sweet, warm and everything Johnny expected Ten to kiss like. It didn’t go too far, both of them trying to understand what was happening, but the younger looked overjoyed when he pulled away. 

 

“That’s not fair I want kisses too.” complained Kun from the other side of the table. Ten stepped a little bit away, letting Johnny stand up and meet Kun half way. Johnny found Ten’s hand at the same time Kun wrapped his arms around his waist. Free hand coming to the back of Kun’s head, Kun pushed him flesh against him. 

 

Kun was slightly taller, and he kissed passionately, giving his entire being into the touch, leaving Johnny speechless after pulling away. Kun didn’t take the kiss too far either, deep down, still worried that it would scare Johnny away.

 

After God knows how long, well long enough for the coffee to run cold. The boys stopped kissing and sat down on the table again. This time it was all smiles and feeding one another. And finally, they talked about everything, answered each others questions about the situation, leaving no gap for doubt or regrets in their minds.

 

That new dynamic sure was something uncommon, paranormal if you will. But if there was people making money off of hunting ghosts, Johnny could have two boyfriends and the world was not going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Badabim badaboom! (KUN JUST POSTED IM GOING TO CRY) okay so this is it for day 9!! we are almost on our 10th day. this was so soft for me to write like i felt myself getting cavities. i want to apologize if i have not portrayed polyamory relationships in a respectful manner. i tried to educate myself as much as i could before writing this, and i hope i did it justice. 
> 
> shameless promo! [twitter](https://twitter.com/yhsdior) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/youngghos)


End file.
